


Ransom Notes

by The_Great_Deprussian



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:01:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26878618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Great_Deprussian/pseuds/The_Great_Deprussian
Summary: Claude is just trying to kidnap Ciel and Ciel is being a brat about the ransom note's grammar.
Relationships: SebaCiel, Sebastian Michaelis/Ciel Phantomhive
Comments: 9
Kudos: 83





	Ransom Notes

Claude was feeling extremely confused, harassed, and all together annoyed. This was supposed to be an easy assignment. He was told to break in, grab the boy(his bodyguard had already been distracted beforehand), and take him away. Then he could go back to his (not really) care free life as a butler/bodyguard for a bratty thirteen year old. But now, when he should’ve been on his way home, the teen he ‘captured’ was reading through the ransom note and scowling distastefully.

When he was done, he dropped the note on the table, “Is that really the ransom note?”

Claude nodded uncertainty. What on _earth_ was going on? Ciel’s scowl deepened, “Who wrote this? An eight year old? The grammar is terrible! _And_ if it weren’t blatantly obvious what a ransom note was as a rule, it would be practically impossible to figure out what the point of the note was!”

Claude shrugged and adjusted the boy on his shoulder, “Whatever. We need to leave.”

Ciel immediately began to thrash around and managed to fall on the floor. He used his bound hands to help himself sit up, “No! I refuse to leave until that note is at _least_ grammatically correct! I will not bear the humiliation of having a mediocre ransom note! I will not disgrace the Phantomhive name like that!”

Claude was at a loss. The Triplets could only occupy Sebastian for so long. He needed to get out of there fast. But he somehow knew this feisty sixteen year old wouldn’t leave until the note had his seal of approval.

“I really don’t see the point in doing that, nor have the time to do so!” Claude protested.

“I said fix it!” Ciel snapped, eyes flashing, “Now!”

“You’re just trying to stall me.” Claude tried.

Ciel met his gaze head on. His voice was cold and menacing, “I _said_ , fix it.”

Claude unconsciously shivered at the icy tone and gave in, “Do you have a pen?”

Ciel gave a satisfied smirk that let Claude know that he had played right into the boy’s hands and gestured to a nearby desk drawer, “In there. There’s paper too.”

Moving quickly, Claude grabbed a pen and a sheet of paper. He wrote as fast as he could while still having decent handwriting. He just knew that this little brat of a boy would make him rewrite it if it wasn’t up to par.

Soon enough, the note was signed and Ciel read through it with a critical eye. Claude began to shift anxiously before catching himself and stopping. He didn’t want to give this demon child the satisfaction of seeing him squirm.

After an agonizing minute, Ciel nodded and held out the note, “Very well. It’s good enough. Now, let’s be off.”

Unusually relieved, Claude reached out to take the paper. But before he could, something hit his temple hard and he crumpled to the ground. Sebastian carefully set the candleholder down and smiled.

Ciel gave Sebastian a quick once over to make sure he wasn’t hurt before frowning, “Took you long enough.”

“Sorry. I had to take care of a few . . .pests.”

“Whatever. Come untie me and clean up this mess.” Ciel gestured distastefully towards the prone form of the would-be kidnapper.

Sebastian smiled again and bowed, “Yes, my lord.”

Ciel rolled his eyes at the teasing lilt in the older man’s voice, “You are insufferable.”

“Yes my lord.” Sebastian paused his untying of Ciel’s hands and kissed him softly.

“You didn’t have to agree with me!” Ciel’s scowl returned in it’s full(adorable, Sebastian thought) force.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright! There you go! I hope you enjoyed! Au revoir!


End file.
